Herstory
by SilverShadow3
Summary: Oneshot- A girl finds a zoid and forms a team that kicks but. The Backdraft proves a problem in the world.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the middle of a desert were an oasis, had formed. A girl about 15 years of age was sitting at the edge of the water looking at her motorcycle. Suddenly, the sound of roaring and gunshots reached her ears. Without a second to lose, she jumped up, ran over to her motorcycle and speed off towards the sounds,

battle

A merc. was attacking a zoid that was unable to walk well due to the fact it had just lost to another wild zoid. The mercenary did not care he was attacking a defenseless zoid; he was just venting his anger towards the nearest thing near him. After a while he stopped shooting and left the smoking wreckage that was a zoid. Soon after he left, the girl pulled up next to the zoid and studied the wreck. Judging from the shape of the head and leg structure, the girl estimated it was a Lightning Saix. Walking up to the zoid she placed a hand on its enormous head and whispered to it. After a few seconds the zoid admitted a soft whine. Smiling, the girl sat down and continued the conversation.


	2. Meet Terra

Chapter 2- Meet Teera

My name is Terra. No last name or middle name. My parents were killed a few years back when the BD caught him trying to steal a zoid of theirs. I have been living in an abandoned base that I found since then. Today, I had a stroke of luck when I heard the sounds of a zoid battle. I never really got to see another zoid other than my parents rev raptors so I was eager to see a real zoid. When I arrived at the battle site all I saw was a zoid that was badly damaged. Thinking back to all the zoid models that I collected I realized that it was a lightning siax. My mother and father always respected lightning saixs because of their speed and agility.

Walking up to the zoid, I put my hand on its head and started to whisper encouraging words to make it stand up. After awhile it admitted a soft whine. Smiling at the zooids complaint, I sat down and talked to it some more. It would sometimes reply with a whine or a quiet roar/growl. When the sun began to sink towards the ground, the Siax stood up slowly and looked at me. I started to grin and jumped on my motor cycle. Speeding towards "home," I looked back and saw the Siax following me. When we arrived at the base, the Siax lay down and sighed in content. Smiling I went to my room, changed into pj's and fell asleep wondering how I was to fix my new Siax.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry that the chapters are short; I tend to write when I get inspirations… and those don't last long. I will try to lengthen the chapters, but be warned…it will take awhile._

Chapter 3- The Scar

Terra opened her eyes the next morning to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her. Fully awake in a matter of seconds, Terra jumped out of bed and fell on the floor in a less graceful manner then wanted. Glaring up at the reptilian head, she mumbled to herself as she stood up. Scratching the back of her head Terra spoke to the dragon like organoid that had "gently" woken her up.

"Geez Caitlin, next time wake me up by shaking me or something." The organoid Caitlin just stared at Terra before turning around and heading out the bedroom door. Sighing, Terra shoke her head at the reating figure. Terra had found Caitlin in this very base when she first moved in. They had been through tough times together and had become very good friends. After Terra finally got dressed, brushed her hair, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth, Terra went to the hanger to get a closer look at the Siaxs' injuries. When she arrived at the hanger, the zoid lifted its head of the floor and whined in greeting. While Terra was checking the zoids damage, she noticed that most of the internal damage had already been healed. Shrugging it off, Terra grabbed a tool box and went to work repairing the rest of the Lightning Siax.

A few hours later

When Caitlin found Terra, she was collapsed on a sofa with a coke and remote in hand. Growling as she crept closer to her master, Caitlin noted the numerous oil spots and grease smears on her body. She nudged her master gently and whined. Groaning, Terra turned and looked at her friend. She smiled at the expression on her supposed to be expressionless face.

"Don't worry about me Cat. I'll recover soon." Terra stated. Standing up, Terra slowly walked back to the hanger. The Siax that was originally brought in now seemed totally different. Now it could actually stand on all of its legs, it also looked like it just came from the factory except for one detail; on its face was a scar like streak that stood out from the rest of its coloring…for it was pure white.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle

AN: Last chapter wasn't much improvement, but I am sick and I am grounded, so bear with me okay.

Chapter 4-Battle Time First

Terra was visiting Bayside's repair shop the next day to have a somewhat professional mechanic to look over her repair job. "So is everything looking fine" Terra questioned. The mechanic looked at her with an expression of confusion. "Yes, but the scar like thing…" stated the mechanic.

"Don't worry; I put that there for looks." Terra turned and headed back towards her Siax, chuckling at the expression on the mechanic's face. Loading her things into the storage compartment, Terra sat in the cockpit of the Siax and piloted it to the nearest "Battle Bar." Battle Bars are pubs where zoid pilots go to fight and show off their zoid/ battle skills. Terras, with no previous battle experience, decided too go there and test to see if she was a natural pilot along with a mechanic. When she arrived at the pub, she noticed that one guy was showing off his new command wolf. Terra had a dislike people who were cocky, so without a proper thought she challenged him to a battle.

"You, battle my state of the art Command Wolf and what piece of junk metal will you be using?" asked the Wolf pilot. Terra just smirked and walked out to her zoid. When she walked into the arena behind the pub, the guy with the command wolf face appeared on her screen. "Interesting. I never have battled any Lightning Siax before."

"My honor." Said Terra with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Battle area scanned, blah…blah…"said the judge, "Ready…Fight!" Terra charged straight towards the command wolf and started to fire her pulse laser gun. The command wolf, however, easily dodged her fire and counted by activating his smoke dischargers. Terra was desperately trying to find her opponent when something hit her right side. Turning, she caught a glimpse of her opponent, but it was enough. Spinning her zoid around, she fired her boosters and tackled the zoid at high speeds, successfully knocking him down. Turning off her boosters, terra proceeded to biter down on the Wolf's neck.

"BATTLE OVER. Winner is Terra."


End file.
